


正月十八

by anelance



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anelance/pseuds/anelance
Relationships: Jiāng Wéi/Zhūgě Liàng
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	正月十八

夜深了，年迈的将军身着单薄的布衣，在烛火摇曳的房间里轻轻擦拭身边的战甲，银色的光芒未曾暗淡，金属的质地依旧坚硬，可是这副盔甲的主人，在经历浮浮沉沉的几十年后，心境早不复从前。

外面能听到正月的风声夹带着元宵的喧闹还并未全然散去，曾和故人有幸夜游锦官城，如墨的夜里，漫天花灯和满大街竞相赶着去寺庙准备烧头香的人群，在脑中挥之不去。

“真是热闹。“他情不自禁面对人潮感慨，都说蜀地繁华，盛景和魏都相比也一时无两，从小在边陲长大的他是觉新奇。

只见身边的人轻摇羽扇，微微一笑：“为何伯约在佳节都不放松一下。”

突然被点了名，多少有些羞赧：“毕竟……还有要事在身”说完顿觉不妥，在诸葛亮面前，他有什么资格说“要事在身”呢，随后也跟着笑了。

对方并不在意也毫不避讳地拉过他的衣袖，带他去集市更喧闹的深处。

姜维只觉对方的手若有似无地触碰到他的，心跳又快了好几分。

到家已是深夜，姜维是丞相府里的官员，不仅负责日常公事，也在特殊时候负责丞相的私事，比如现在丞相有些酒醉，就不能让外人看到这份失态。

他们都非好酒之人，唯有节或日喜事助兴，多饮几杯，先前从未放纵太过，这次不想丞相酒量稍差他一些，还是醉了。

童子送来醒酒茶后识趣地关门离开，他端茶进屋内，慢慢喂下。左手扶着诸葛亮的身体，触到腰身纤瘦，脸上也多疲惫之态，顿觉揪心不已。

“伯约……”诸葛亮喃喃唤他的名字，微微睁眼。

“丞相！”他放下手中的茶，把人往自己怀里带，好让他休息地更舒适些。

诸葛亮好像觉得这个怀抱很舒服，放松地拉了拉姜维左手的袖口：“听说伯约擅抚琴，孤还未有幸听过。”

姜维愣了，没想到诸葛亮会提这个，他有很久没有弹琴了，每每看到古琴便想起在家乡的过去，不知老母可有安好。

猜到姜维的沉默意味着什么，诸葛亮朦胧中自查失言，左手附上姜维的：“伯约……”诸葛亮从来谨言慎行，也因此不贪杯喝酒，可对姜维还是不一样的，那根弦不用一直紧绷着，放松以后反而露了些调皮。

“不，丞相莫要介意。是维许久未抚琴，怕技艺生疏，如若不弃，愿在佳节奏一曲助兴。”姜维还是抱着诸葛亮，恋恋不舍地不想放手。既然早就做了选择，也不再能时刻追悔。诸葛亮无意中得知了那封回禀母亲的家书，拉过他的衣袖开口想说什么，终究没有出口。

诸葛亮也不知是醒是醉，过了半晌才答：“伯约想弹什么。”

姜维沉吟片刻，说：“听闻丞相少时好《梁父吟》，维虽不才，且愿一试。”

见诸葛亮微微点头，姜维放下怀中人，走去古琴边，先调试了一下丝弦，随后试弹小会，最后迎着元宵的圆月，熟悉的曲倾泻在指尖。

曲毕，他回到诸葛亮身边，发现人已然熟睡，眼角略还有泪。姜维内心复杂，觉得诸葛亮是在回忆过去，把人抱上床盖上被褥后，轻轻闭门离开。

“咚咚——“此刻门外传来声响，打断姜维的回忆。

“请进。“他起身整理了一下衣服，随手找了一件大氅披上。

是张翼，来人没有要多聊的意思，只是悄声问了一句对明日之事可有胜算。

姜维苦笑，他也就懂了，右手拍了拍姜维的左肩，顺势惮掉姜维身上刚刚不小心碰到的墙灰。

张翼礼貌地作揖告辞，他从不想在姜维面前示弱。他很难同意姜维的所有决定，可他永远尊重一个像武侯一样的理想主义者。而他自己又何尝不是，只从未宣之于口罢了。

已经到这一步，姜维也早就失去选择的权力，或者从最开始的时候，他每每在抉择的岔路口，永远选择最难的一条路往下走。他并不在乎个人名利得失，可是他无法不内疚陪在他身边的人一个个离他而去。

剑阁的夜永远是凉的，在山顶的峭壁旁的人，总要面对凉飕飕的迷雾，和湿漉漉的凉风。

他假意投降的夜里，钟会邀请他共赴晚宴，共赏剑阁，他同意了，慢悠悠陪着这个不太懂得掩盖野心的年轻人，夜风吹两人的大衣发出朔朔的响声。

“伯约兄，想你也早有耳闻，在定军山，武侯曾托梦予我。“钟会看着黑夜里模糊不清的山脉变成水墨画里寥寥的轮廓，唯有淡淡的月光洒下。他抚着身旁的石柱，脸上掩不住的得意。

姜维心中一痛，假装情真地赞美钟会智勇绝伦，才有武侯青睐。

对方听罢点头，将虚假的赞美当作真心照单全收。

可是姜维却再难入睡，他无法在深夜面对自己，让那份虚无扼住他的咽喉直至让他窒息：“为什么……为什么丞相从来没有出现在你的梦里？”

他更加无法面对他心底深处的答案——因为他不仅没能完成武侯的夙愿，反而将他越推越远。

他当然这样责备自己，他从来这样责备自己，从和武侯初遇的青涩到他现在两鬓斑白，双手深深的褶皱和身上诸多的伤口。在黑夜降临的另一个世界，深渊遥远的底部在黑夜里渐渐靠近，睡着的人，不完全能看见，也不完全没有知觉，在这种半梦半醒的幻想里，姜维总会带着过去的记忆忽然惊醒。

“伯约深夜在孤的营帐外，是有要事？“在他还在踱步的时候，听到了背后传来那熟悉的声音。

“我……”姜维低头，有些话不知该说不该说。他觉得对李严太轻，对马谡太重。

“怪我对正方太仁慈？”对方一身白衣，外面披着深色的大氅，在月色下清瘦却坚毅，右手依然摇着那柄羽扇，嘴角微扬，似笑非笑。看似用了很重的词，是他存心开的玩笑。

“不……”姜维用力摇头，在对方的温润如玉面前，他反省自己是否太过急躁。

“那你又在怪自己。”诸葛亮的眼睛里满是疼惜，话里绵绵地带了责备，一把抓住姜维右手的衣袖，带进帐中。

姜维被说中心事，不再辩解。

“若是总把无关的事揽上，可是要垮。”诸葛亮帐中灯火明亮，小童刚送来新煮的茶，诸葛亮给姜维递上一杯，姜维谦卑地接过。茶香四溢，仿佛能在帐中每一处停留，像雨后的旷野农田般清新，是自然赐给人类的味道。

其实睡前不该喝茶，姜维看着案台上堆积如山的公文，实在不忍。

一直把所有事情揽在身上的，不只有你吗，丞相。

知道诸葛亮在家国基业前，不会牵扯太多私情，所以一旦有事与愿违的意外，总会第一时间自责是他无力为所爱之人分担重业。现在诸葛亮期待的是他未来的表现，而他此刻还有太多东西需要成长。

“丞相赐教，姜维一定铭记在心。”就坐在诸葛亮右手边，两人此时正一起看着李严两边瞒骗的书信。姜维头一回看的时候内心还是无名火起，现在经过诸葛亮开导，已经能平静下来。朝堂间的派系争斗远比他想得复杂，诸葛亮明里暗里在帮他抽丝剥茧得理顺各方势力的层层关系——有些他早已猜到，可还是低估人心复杂。

诸葛亮眯了眯眼睛，微微叹气：“伯约不必事事自责，很多时候，孤又何尝没有犯错。”他顿了顿，再抿一口茶，又微笑看姜维：“正方纵然犯下死罪，看在先帝遗面，也不能赶尽杀绝。”

姜维沉默，他从未见过先帝，可很难不去想，因为实在羡慕，三顾茅庐的佳话自不必说，先帝还能欣赏丞相最意气风发的一面，他何尝不想为此早生几年。

诸葛亮察觉到姜维心思：“伯约也想见先帝？”

姜维嗯了一声：“总觉得，对丞相的了解少了一块。”

他听到对方又一次轻轻笑着：“难道外面的传言还不够吗？”诸葛亮摇着羽扇，眼睛亮亮地看着他，如炬的双眼仿佛可以看透内心。

“耳闻之，不如目见之。“姜维看着诸葛亮的眼睛认真作答，他的心就放在那里——里面全部都是你。

见姜维有些执拗，旁边的人再次叹息：“可天意成全，孤现在有了最好的伯约。”随即，抓起了姜维的手，合入掌心。“那日的《梁父吟》，琴声泗流，游鱼出听。”

可能是在外站了一会的缘故，姜维的掌心还是有些凉，他一时愣住。好在没有花太多时间反应，他也紧紧握住了诸葛亮的手。那双手操劳过度费心耗神，早已布满了粗糙的茧，和主人飘然出尘的神韵相差甚远。姜维顿时明白，这一刻的真实胜过他过去万千的胡思。

诸葛亮从未告诉过姜维，他很久没有睡过那么让人舒爽的好觉，本以为是喝酒的缘故，后来细想是有姜维的气息绕在身边，那晚年轻人身上的烟火气给了他无上的安全感，还有熟悉的琴声让他误以为又回到隆中草堂，那些春日睡迟的午后……这一次，是他在梦中和姜维的琴意相合，高山流水。

蜀地群山多有荒芜，鲜有人迹，就连常年居住的老农也只觉迷雾多于明路，姜维无数次想过，如若天命从来不眷顾，他此身也许不过是那些孤零零的石头墓碑，永久留在这片崎岖里。如今的剑阁不再有先前的安全感，等待他的明日只有化不开的浓雾，而那险峻的隘口，如今也成了吞噬孤独的巨兽。

送走张翼后，他看到了外面黑沉的天幕上再不见星辰。他还记得在沓中的日子，夜晚日日都会眺望星空，不仅是为反复操练丞相所传的占星术，更多是星落五丈原后他难以排遣的痛苦只能用这样的方式更接近一点爱人的气息，让难以抑制的痛苦麻木。姜维当时也看到了很多人的悲痛，刚降的时候是马谡，后来听到赵云的病逝的噩耗，然而即便是他也逃不脱回复母亲的“不在当归”。人的第一反应永远是如何减轻这份悲痛，也要用来生或死界能再见聊作安慰，但最残酷的是，这份悲痛本质上无可缓解无可分担。最远的距离是无法触碰的回忆，欢愉是你，悲伤是你。姜维注视过生，也注视过死，已然同意命运的契约，遵照约定留着鲜血活下去。

很意外的是他在诸葛亮真的离开后反而没有哭太多，也许是先前诸葛亮在汉中养病的时候他第一次深深恐惧着诸葛亮会死亡这个未来一定发生的事实，当时他在诸葛亮的病床前失控地哭了。他退开了所有人，只留自己一个在塌前守夜。诺大的宅子，能听到半夜三更下人起夜的细嗦声，还有风吹树林沙沙作响的安魂曲，还有外面不定时会有马蹄声靠近又渐渐离开。床榻上的诸葛亮又一次高烧后服药，然后继续烧着。

不知连续熬了多少个夜晚没有睡的姜维不知不觉地闭上眼睛小憩，身子一倒，本就守在床头的他把头低了下来，贴在塌沿上。

醒来面对的，是诸葛亮关切的眼睛：“伯约……”

诸葛亮轻抚姜维的面颊，他的高烧退了，手掌心的温度不再烫人，看到姜维脸上交错的泪痕还有通红的双眼。

“丞相……我……“姜维下意识揉揉眼睛，马上得到辣辣得疼。他不敢当着丞相的面哭，怕带来更负面的情绪，更不用说他不愿丞相看到自己的软弱。可眼前这番神情，又怎么骗得过丞相呢。

诸葛亮见状身子前倾，朝姜维红红的眼里吹了吹气。超出姜维预期的亲密让他暂时失去思考的能力，回过神来发现诸葛亮脸上又带着笑意。

诸葛亮并非总是严肃，可是对着姜维笑得次数更多些。诸葛亮自己都没有算清楚类似的转变从何时开始，情不知何所起，一往而深。

姜维纵然不敢马上回应，心里也了然些许，可以得到回应的深情让他抑制不住得欣喜。

“丞相可还好些？”惦记诸葛亮身体的状况，他赶紧起身查看。没想他在床前跪坐了一晚上双腿早已麻木，一瞬间无法控制地倒在诸葛亮怀里。

当门外端来水盆的小童叩开房门的时候，眼前是这么一幅无法描述的香艳场景，在丞相的床榻上，衣衫不整的姜维俯身抱着只穿了单薄睡衣的诸葛亮。

号外！！丞相和征西将军竟然在房里做那样的事！！！

报！！季汉师徒不伦之恋将在北伐路上何去何从！！！

汉中震动，成都哗然，就连长安建业都有了八卦。人言纷纷，绕了三国一圈回到当事人耳中，已经不知道是个什么鬼样子。两人听到下人来报，不约而同停下披公文的手，相视一眼，脸色微红——诸葛亮波澜不惊地继续工作，姜维的脑子快速搜索如何证明丞相清白，拿笔的右手悬停在空气里——所以，有没有暗杀流言的组织？

不日，诸葛亮收到了成都八百里加急书信，一封来自后主，一封来自儿子诸葛瞻。

诸葛亮咳嗽一声，心想这情是真的，可事又不是真的。“流言可畏。”最后诸葛亮这样打太极回复两人。

姜维看到诸葛瞻书信，上面透着超过年纪的成熟，平常人家的两岁孩子未必能够熟练写画，可诸葛瞻的字带着童稚可爱的比划却力透纸背如同刀剑，充满了对他控诉，他苦笑，预感到可能以后和瞻少爷的关系会有危险。诸葛瞻当年没有看懂父亲和姜维两人的眼睛里有一份溢出来的情愫是什么，后来随年岁见长，虽渐明了，仍不全然。日积月累，连年北伐，国力空亏，朝堂反对之声日盛，对姜维厌恶也更甚，那人有什么资格占着徒弟的位子，当年还要让父亲无故被谣言所伤。

事实的确如此，可姜维从未直面诸葛瞻的咄咄逼人，那张脸太像诸葛亮，还是从未见过的，年轻时候的诸葛亮——只能在想象里画出来的过往。

此刻门外又有敲门声，声音并不响，敲门的人颇有顾虑。

他走上前开门，看到了面有疑虑的钟会。

“伯约兄……”钟会作揖。

姜维猜到他要问什么，做了一个手势请他进来。

钟会理了理深色的长衣，坐在席上，眉头紧锁。

姜维也给钟会倒了杯茶：“钟司徒，请。”

钟会接过茶碗，抿了一口：“实不相瞒，方才梦中有数千条大蛇咬吾，�伯约既得武侯真传，可知吉凶？“

姜维心下不妙，也并未让钟会看出异样：“梦龙蛇皆是吉兆，司徒梦中前有卧龙后有巨蛇，可见天命。”话毕，俯身再次行礼。

钟会听完大喜，将碗中茶饮尽，谢过姜维：“兵甲已备，还请伯约助吾一臂之力。”

“敢不从命。“

不久，姜维穿上战甲后，闻到了空气中杀戮的味道，嘈杂的声音由远及近，出门看到惊慌的钟会：“他……他们要反！”他赶紧安抚了钟会，然后出门死战。

情况比他想象得更糟糕，甚至可以遇见未来的成都都不能幸免，因为眼前的这群人已经彻底失控了，他们要反钟会，一定会杀了自己，钟会死了以后群龙无首，没有人管这些杀红眼的乱卒，加上另一边邓艾早就伏法，成都早晚会变成人间地狱。

姜维不知道杀了多少人，可是他知道结局早已写好，他所有的天命都用来遇见诸葛亮。生命的最后一刻，他遥遥看着天际，纯粹的黑夜里不曾再有星光闪过，天意从不成全，他不敢问这三十年里为什么丞相从未来过，也不借用死后还能相见当作慰藉。

从来，他只求无愧。

相忘谁先忘，倾国是故国。


End file.
